Problem: Christopher walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 8 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $1.72. Christopher handed the salesperson $4.74 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Christopher received. ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Christopher received $3.02 in change.